Stuart "2D" Pot
Allgemein thumb|Stuart "2-D" Pot Stuart "2-D" Pot, besser bekannt unter seinen Spitznamen Stu-Pot, 2-D, Stuart Tusspot oder Two Dents. Geboren am 23. Mai 1978. Stuart Pot ist ein Mitglied der britischen Virtual-Band Gorillaz. 2-D's Stimme in den Gorillaz Songs wurde ihm von Damon Albarn gegeben. Aber in zusätzlichem Material, sprich die Videos die eher zur Richtung Serien-Folge zählen könnten, wird er vom Schauspieler Nelson De Freitas synchron gesprochen. Ab 2017 wird er von dem britischen Schauspieler Kevin Bishop synchron gesprochen. Es gibt Gerüchte, sein echter Name wäre Stuart Tusspot, aber auf der Crazzy for Toons website deckt 2-D auf, dass das nur ein Gerücht ist und sein Nachname nur Pot lautet. Fiktionale Biographie 2-D wurde am 23.Mai.1978 als Stuart Harold Pot in Crawley der Südostenglischen Grafschaft West Sussex, England, geboren. Sein Vater, David, hat als Mechaniker gearbeitet und war Besitzer eines Rummelplatzes wohingegen seine Mutter, Rachel, als Krankenschwester arbeitete. Mit 11 Jahren schlug er sich den Kopf auf, als er von einem Baum fiel, weshalb seine Haare ausgefallen sind. Als sie wieder nachwuchsen waren sie azurblau. In der Schule hat er keinen Aufwand gemacht und wunderte sich, was sein Karriere Pfad sein würde. Zuerst wollte er ein "Sturmjäger" werden, dann wollte er malen. (Zum Malen wurder er übrigens von Banksy's Graffiti Künstens.) Stuart entwickelte Interesse an Maschinen als sein Vater und er sein Casio VL-1 Keyboard angepasst haben. Sein musikalisches Vorbild ist Augustus Pablo und seine Lieblingsband ist "The Human League" Sein Lebensdrama begann im Jahr 1997, als Murdoc absichtlich seinen Vauxhall Astra durch die Wand eines Keyboard Shops, wo Stu-Pot gearbeitet hat, fuhr, um dort zu klauen. Murdoc's Stoßstange prallte gegen 2-D's Gesicht, was zur Folge hatte, dass Blut in die vordere Augenkammer floss. Dieser "Unfall" setze 2-D tief in die Katatonie (http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katatonie) und Murdoc wurde wegen Diebstahls verhaftet und gezwungen als Teil seiner Strafe sich um den vegetierten Stu-Pot zu kümmern. Ein Jahr später scheiterte Murdoc bei dem Versuch, ein paar Frauen an einem Tesco Parkplatz in Nottingham zu beeindrucken, wodurch 2D die Windschutzscheibe zerschmetterte und sein anderer Augpfel "brach". Dies hat in aus dem Koma gebracht und er verdiente sich den Spitznamen 2-D, gegeben von Murdoc, kurz für "Two Dents" ("Zwei Beulen/Narben" ect.) Und dies verursachte, dass er komplett schwarze Augen hat. Aber manchmal hat er, wegen extremen Emotionen (u.A Angst) weiße Augen. Dies geht nach einer Weile wieder weg. 2-D und Noodle sind die einzigen Linkshänder bei den Gorillaz. Auf der Gorillaz Webseite (gorillaz.com - englisch) wurde es kürzlich von 2-D im Plastic Beach Adventuregame verkündet worden, dass Murdoc "netterweise" 2-D vergast hat und ihn nach Plastic Beach versandt hat, damit er gezwungenermaßen für seine neuen Demos singt. Derzeit lebt er mit seinen Band-Kameraden in einer Wohnung in London, übereinstimmend mit dem "DoYaThing"-Musikvideo. 2016 kam anlässlich zu dem neuen Album Humanz, was am 28.April.2017 erschien, zu jedem Mitglied ein "Buch" wie sie wieder zusammen kamen. 2-D wurde im "Rhinestone Eyes" -Musikvideo von einem Wal gefressen. Man dachte er, 2-D, wäre tot. Aber er strandete irgendwo an einem Strand. Er ernährte sich von den Sachen, was er fand, um zu überleben. Dies beinhaltet seinen toten Wal"freund", Massive Dick. Er aß seinen Blubber, obwohl es schon mittlerweile ranzig war. Monate später entdeckte er ein Flugzeug mit der Werbung "ESTA NOCHE FIESTA A LA PLAYA" was auf deutsch soviel wie "Heute Abend Strandparty" bedeutet. Er folgte der jubelnden Menge und nach 23 Minuten kam er mitten in die Party rein. Dann merkte er, dass er nicht verschollen ist, sondern auf Guadelupe gelandet ist. Er feierte mit, aß "Brownies" und wurde Dritter im Wet T-Shirt-Contest. Danach wurde er, obwohl er den Rest des Jahres dort bleiben wollte, von dem Job, Freundschaftsbänder zu weben, entlassen. Danach landete er später in London-Heathrow wo eine Person mit einem Namenschild, auf dem "Wanker" ("Schwachkopf/Wichser", hat wahrscheinlich irgendetwas mit Murdoc zu tun.) stand. Dann wurde er wieder mit Noodle, Russel und Murdoc in West London wiedervereinigt. Rolle als Musiker 2-D singt und spielt Keyboard. Er kann genauso gut Gitarre spielen wie Murdoc aber beide überließen es Noodle. In vielen Fällen ist 2D's Sängerstimme tiefer als als seine übliche, sehr helle Sprechstimme. Seine Stimmenauswahl ist sehr weit und er hat schon alles gesungen, von Bariton bis Falsetto Sopran. Seine komplette Singerei wird von Albarn ausgestattet. Offensichtlich hat Stuart Einfluss im Lyrik-schreib-Prozess. (Manche Texte sind etwas verschlüsselt. Ein Beispiel einer Übersetzung bei Feel Good Inc.: The city's breaking down under a camels back. = Die Stadt bricht unter einem Kamelrücken zusammen. Ergibt nicht besonders viel Sinn, oder? Nach einem Chat mit einem "Engländer" fand ich aber heraus, dass damit angeblich ein Abgrund gemeint sein sollte.) Das Aussehen von 2-D hat sich von Phase 1 bis 2 geändert. In Phase 1 ist er sehr geometrisch und mit lilanen Haaren, anders als in Phase 2, wo seine Haare eine etwas realistischere Form und ein dunkeltürkis angenommen haben. In Phase 3 hat er mehr Falten im Gesicht. Aber trotzdem wirkt er wie ein Teenager. In Phase 4 trug er im "Saturnz Barz''-Musikvideo eine bis zum Bauch hochgezogene Hose, die im englischen als "Mom Jeans" Bekannt worden ist und damit ein Meme geworden ist. Und in manchen Bildern trägt 2-D gelegentlich farbigen Nagellack. In "DoYaThing" erscheint 2-D mit einem himmelsblauen Haarschnitt, der kürzer und weniger stachelig ist, als in den vorherigen Phasen. Kategorie:Gorillaz Members